


Bites and Venom

by Darkraider



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Agony, Fledgling Ethan, Fledglings/Vampires, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, One character may be a bit OC, Other, Possession, Seer Ethan, Upset Sarah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: I was watching Season 2 episode 1 where the green mist possesses Ethan then remembered- it was only supposed to go after vampires. Then this happened.





	1. Bites and Venom

Ethan groaned as he sat up; his head was killing him. "Ethan! Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Sarah. Just have a killer head ache."

Anastasia looked around before her eyes landed on the formerly possessed boy. "I demand an explanation! Why did the Mist target him! I thought it would only attack vampires. Is he one of us?"

"It is possible that he was targeted for his ability being a Seer." The man on the right side of Anastasia said. "Or perhaps he was bitten at some point. He may not be able to remember it. Many don't. His ability's as a Seer may be suppressing his instincts."

Benny sputtered. "But- but he is my one friend that isn't a vampire or fledgling! I ran tests after he was bitten!"

Four pairs of eyes landed on him and he squirmed. "Um, by a dog. Yeah, not a vampire, a dog. A really big dog." 

The little girl sped forward and glared at Ethan. "Where were you bitten? Show me."

"Nowhere! It was just a dog."

"Just show them already, Ethan. Your friend already announced it." Erica said.

"Hey! Don't blame me. I have in my hands literally death. Blame whoever summoned it."

"Well, they're not here right now. You are, so shut it." She hissed and her fangs shot out.

"Shutting it!" Benny yelped.

"Fine." Ethan pulled up his sleeve and revealed the thin scar on his wrist. Just looking at it made it hurt.

"Who bit you?" 

"Jesse. But Sarah got all of the venom out. She saved me from being a vampire but turned into one herself. It was part of Jesse's plan."

"You fool! Once you have been bitten, it doesn't matter if you get the venom out. There are still traces. A single drop is enough to transform someone. It still courses through your human system. It moves slower than blood so you are a fledgling- becoming one at least. The fact that you are a Seer is also a reason it is working so slowly. It has happened before. The change happens slowly- the person doesn't realized they've changed until it's over. Little to no pain. It can take a few weeks to a month for it to reach your heart. That was Jesse's gift. The ability to turn someone with out them even being aware they were bitten. Well, until the final part. By then, it is too late. He would have been useful on the council if he hadn't gone rouge."

Rory cocked his head and said, "Okay. You are saying that Ethan is a fledgling- or at least turning into one? But he has dull teeth. I have to open his cheese stick's for him!"

"You idiot," Erica snapped, "Ethan here is turning into one slower than we did because of his blood or something. We have another vampire in the group." She smirked at Benny. "He's one of us now."

"He can't be a fledgling! He was going to have kids, get married, die..." Sarah stopped and sped out, Erica following.

Ethan waved his hands frantically and said, "Wait- you are telling me I'm going to be a fledgling? But the poison was fast at first."

"It wasn't fast. Well, it was faster than it is now, but that is because it was a higher dosage. Your body was rejecting it but in reality it was basically same pace that it is at now. Once it reaches your heart, however, it is over. You are going though the same process everyone else does- only less painful . It is moving a bit slower than with a normal human, though... Anyway, congrats. You are the first Seer fledgling we've had in over a thousand years. Now leave us."

"But what about my powers? Will they go away?"

She laughed softly. "No. If anything, it should increase them."

The Seer' eyes widened and he looked at her before asking one last question. "How much longer?"

"Not long."


	2. Transformation- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably way to much dialog but I think any mother would want to know why their child is screaming in pain. Just my observation.

A scream erupted from Ethan's throat and he clawed at his sheets. The final transformation was pure agony. It was worse than the first time he was bitten- at least then he had Sarah. It felt like fire was coursing though him. His mom ran in and grasped him- she was saying something but he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was the blood rushing to his head and his wildly beating heart- ironic. Soon his heart wouldn't beat. He began to thrash, his body blurring.

[Samantha Morgan's point of view--a few minutes earlier]

Samantha laid down on the couch and was reaching for the remote when she heard the agony filled scream. Running into Ethan's room the worried mother saw that he was the one screaming. She grabbed his arm and tried to snap him out of it before recoiling. Ethan was burning hot and thrashing in pain. He began to blur and she backed away. Running back downstairs she grabbed the phone and began to dial 911 before stopping and calling Benny's grandma.

_("Yes?")_

_["Thank goodness! Something is wrong with Ethan. He's screaming and I swear he started to- to blur!"]_

_("O deus! I will be right over. Sarah will explain everything to you.")_

_["What could Sarah possibly know?!"]_ She all but screamed into the phone _._

_("Sarah went through the same thing. Her transformation was quicker but still. Rory, Erica, and an observer will be coming over.")_

Samantha could still hear the screams and called up, "Don't worry, sweetie! Help is on the way!"

_["Why do they need to come?! And who is this observer?"]_

_("It will all be explained. When they show up, I need to to say this. 'I invite you into my home.' They can't get in if you don't.")_

_["But why do I need them?"]_

_("It will all be explained.")_ The call cut off and there was a knock at her door. Soon the knocking turned into banging and Samantha hurried to the door. Rory and Erica where both standing there a little girl infront of them. Surprisingly, it was the little girl who spoke first. "Let us in." The haggard looking mother said quickly, "I invite you into my home." Not even sparing a 'Thank you,' the little girl barged in and headed to her son's room.

"You got the blood, right?" Rory asked.

"Duh. I brought animal and human. Don't worry, it wasn't my dinner. I stole it from the blood bank. Caught a rat in case he wants to go vegetarian like Sarah did." She held up a brown paper bag with something rustling inside.

"Why do you have blood?" She was starting to get a bit hysterical and her hands moved wildly. Suddenly she was on the couch and Sarah was sitting next to her. "I need you to calm down. Okay? I'll tell you everything once you have calmed down. Listen to me. Ethan is going to be alright. This is just part of the process. Soon it will pass and he will be better. A lot better."

"H-how? It sounds like he's dying!"

"That is because he is. Soon his heart will stop beating. But once it does, he will be like me. Like Rory and Erica. We are vampires. Ethan will most likely be like me when I was first bit- vegetarian. In our world it means you don't drink human blood."

"Did- did one of you do this to him?!" She getting more and more freaked out as the screams increased in pitch. All three vamps narrowed their eyes in displeasure at the accusation.

"It was not any of us. My old boyfriend, Jesse, is the one who changed me. When you first hired me, they knew what I was. I had to leave and do something but they insisted on coming. I left Jane with Mrs. Weirs and we headed to the showing of the new Dusk film. Jesse had dug up an ancient box and was literally collecting souls. Ethan released the souls and they swarmed Jesse, killing him. At least, we thought so. He was imprisoned in the box until he escaped. At the Fly Off to the Moon dance we fought him. They both took on 2 other vamps while I grappled with Erica."

"Hey! He tranced me. It wasn't like it was my fault." Erica protested.

The little vampire girl sped down and leveled a hard glare on the blond haired vamps. "I need your help. I can't hold him down by myself and he is starting to reach the final step. Bring the blood upstairs. I am doing everything I can to keep him calm- we have no idea what his powers will do in his current state."

"We are coming. Our convo will have to wait. Mrs. Morgan, your son will be fine."

"I think she's in shock." Rory said, rather unhelpfully.

"Sarah, you continue telling Ethan's mom about how her son was turned. I only need those two. Besides, they are stronger than you right now."

"Yes, Anastasia." Sarah said, her voice lowering.

"I want to know. I need to know!"

Sarah sighed and the winced when a rather loud scream came from upstairs. "Anastasia can you alleviate the pain at all?" "I am afraid I cannot. But it will take a while, I'm afraid."

"TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY SON!?"

"Okay, okay. Jesse bit Ethan at the dance. He would have turned that night but I got the venom out. In doing so, I became a vampire. I thought I got all the venom out but I was wrong. We only found out about a week ago when we saved Anastasia and the rest of the vampire council."

"That little girl is on a council? But- but she is like 8!"

"Actually, she is about 1000. Anyway, she and the other vampires on the council were attacked by The Breath of Death but Benny made a witch bottle to capture it. Benny is a spellcaster- it runs in his mom's side of the family. We caught it but it possessed Ethan. It was only supposed to attack vampires or fledglings. Anastasia explained it and that was that."

Samantha looked bewildered. The shock of finding out vampires were real and that her son and his friends were supernatural must have been to much for her to handle and she passed out. "Crap. And that's not all of it..."


	3. Transformation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a continuation of last chapter.

Ethan screamed as another wave of agony coursed through him. Vague shapes surrounded him and he blindly reached out, desperate for anyone, anything to offer him comfort.

"You are doing good, Seer. Soon it will be over. Just hold out a little longer." Anastasia said as she gripped his arm a little tighter. "You will be a legend. Just like your predecessor."

"Yeah, dude! You and the Roy-ster can go flying! And stay up all night with the entire Dentist-borg series. And you can eat whatever you want!" Rory tried to reassure Ethan as he tried to thrash.

Ethan moaned in pain and tears trailed down his face. "Make- make it stop..." The pain overcame him, and he couldn't help but start to sob in agony. "Sa- Sarah..." He tried to reach out only to have his arm pinned down by Erica.

"Yeah, yeah. You can see Sarah once you've got your fangs. And eaten. That will help dull the bloodlust. Then you can see your mom." She growled as Ethan nearly wretched out of her grip. "Bad!" She scolded and popped him on the nose- only to be surprised when he (hissed) at her, his fangs flashing. "Uh- don't we get stronger when we get our fangs?" As to confirm her statement, Ethan surged up and nearly threw her across the room, his eyes yellow. She yelled in frustration and Anastasia muttered something under her breath.

"This will before the hardest part. Once he has stopped thrashing, it should be almost over. Tell Sarah to get his mother out of the house. Once the pain has stopped, all he will be able to think about is his thirst. Unless you want her to become his meal or your new sister I suggest you do it soon." 

She paled at the idea of Ethan's mom becoming immortal and released his arm, racing downstairs. Not even a minute later, she was upstairs with Sarah in tow. "She was passed out so I sped her to Mrs. Weirs. She'll be fine." Sarah spoke quickly, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Sa-Sarah?" Ethan's voice was raspy and a few tears escaped his eyes. "Ple- please help me... It hurts."

Her heart broke at the pitiful begging. "Shh... It will all be over soon. I am so sorry I did this to you..." She traced his brow with her hand and her face contorted into something like pain. "His skin is getting colder."

Anastasia looked up at that and put a hand on his head as well. "She is right. It is almost done. Only a few minutes now." 

Ethan's back arched and he screamed once again. "PL-PLEASE!" Suddenly he began to thrash, accidently-on-purpose throwing Anastasia off of him. His eyes flashed yellow and he bared his fangs at the surrounding vamps. He went stiff before finally going quiet. His head lolled to the side and he fell asleep for the last time...

"It is over. When he awakes, we shall see how the change affects him. Let us retire to downstairs. He will be too weak to go far. Have the blood ready. The scent should draw him down." Anastasia said, crossing her arms. 

"So is his transformation over? Cause I could use a bite." Erica checks her nails and looks at the Vampire Council leader with a bored look. "Like, really, hungry." 

"Yeah, me too. The last thing I ate was a hundred marshmallows." Rory says. "Don't judge me, Erica! I know you still eat Moleos! Even after that evil Mole troop leader showdown!" She glared at him and drew her nails across her throat. 

They raced downstairs and they two left could hear the bickering. "Sarah, I would like you to stay upstairs with Ethan. Keep an eye on him. I believe that he will respond more to you than, lets say, Rory." Anastasia orders. "And to be honest, they are rather annoying."

Sarah nodded and put Ethan's hand in hers. She felt where his pulse would be only to find none. Tears escaped her eyes and she bowed her head. Now she would never be able to see him grow up. He would be fifteen forever. She dried her tears and stood, looking sadly at the other teen. "I'm sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter probably sucks but one of my readers (they refuse to comment) threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't post it. Review and give me your opinions! Keep in mind though that flames will be used to cook Deadpool's chimichangas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please! My first work in this fandom. The producers need to make a season 3...


End file.
